À deux
by Shiraume
Summary: G. Gen/light romance. Tezuka/Fuji if you squint. Tezuka leaves for Germany. A time to say goodbye?  Spoiler for Shin Prince of Tennis ch 38, and Prince of Naniwa OVA.


G. Gen/tiny hint of romance. Tezuka/Fuji, as much as I could manage in a mostly gen fic (XD). 936 words. Spoiler for ShinPuri ch 38 if you haven't seen it already - you've been warned. Originally written for a DeviantArt contest for Tezuka/Fuji challenge (theme: Bitter/Sweet Goodbye).

* * *

><p><strong>À deux<strong>

_by Shiraume_

[August 20, 2011]

They don't say goodbye.

Fuji knows he's no good with goodbyes. He never got the hang of it, and each time is just as difficult as the last. After his second year at Seigaku, he'd thought next one might be easier, just because he couldn't imagine anything harder than saying goodbye to his baby brother.

He's wrong. He finds out - the hard way - just how much.

* * *

><p>The trouble with Tezuka is, Tezuka never says goodbye. When he goes for his treatment in Kyushu, he lets Ryuuzaki-sensei announce it, infuriatingly calm in the face of the shock rippling through his team. And it's irritating to learn only Oishi knew about Tezuka's decision to go to Germany before it becomes common knowledge. Tezuka doesn't talk to anyone when he's leaving the U-17 Selection Camp, either. He simply gathers his effects, and Fuji has to <em>ask<em>, for Tezuka to stay long enough for their promised match.

This is the match they'd waited two years to play. It's far worse than their first match, because at least Tezuka had the excuse of injury then. Fuji doesn't have any excuses and Tezuka - being Tezuka - has no mercy.

It's almost a kindness that Tezuka doesn't hold back. Because if Fuji found himself so utterly defeated by anything less than Tezuka's best, the loss would be too bitter to swallow. Because no one else could make Fuji lose so badly. In a neat reversal of their match two years ago, Fuji finds Tezuka an insurmountable wall in his path. And his match against Rikkai's Niou pales in comparison, like a candlelight eclipsed by the sun.

Eiji is calling out to him from the sidelines, asking why, there's no way he can beat Tezuka right now, so why? Fuji can't answer; for once he has no answers. Ever since stepping onto the court, he's been operating under instinct, not logic.

Tezuka doesn't come to the net when they finish. Fuji lies on the court, and knows Tezuka is looking at him, but doesn't try to stand. There is a flicker of awareness stirring in his mind, just like the one he'd felt with Shiraishi during the Nationals, but this time there is no Echizen to remind him Fuji Syuusuke doesn't belong down here on the ground. Well, now Fuji knows how Kaidoh felt.

The thought of Kaidoh is like a flash of lightning through his chaotic thoughts. Tezuka didn't hold back with Kaidoh, either, but Tezuka hadn't shown so much of himself when he defeated the second-year. Since achieving Teni'muhou, Fuji is the first person Tezuka has shown all of his strength to. _This_ message is only for Fuji: more subtle, and far more personal.

Fuji closes his eyes, and lets the tears fall. "Thanks," he murmurs, and means it.

When he gets up, Tezuka is gone, and Eiji is watching him anxiously. So Fuji flashes him a smile, reassuring and firm. Fuji waited two years for this match; he knows Tezuka will wait for their next match, however long it may be.

_Until next time._

* * *

><p>"...I don't know if you'd heard, Tezuka, but Eiji says Fuji is actually applying for Rikkai's high school division instead. I guess we would all have gone our separate ways sooner or later, but it looks like we've started already. My exam preparation's going well, and I think I might make it to my first-choice. I hope you're doing well. I'll write to you again."<p>

"...I'm sure you heard we made it to the Nationals this year. Most likely I will be playing singles. So will Eiji. He hasn't found another doubles partner and we need him for singles. Oh, and we're meeting Rikkai for the quarterfinal. There's 86% chance Fuji will be put in singles. It would be interesting to face him as an opponent, but Eiji doesn't seem to think so. What do you think, Tezuka?"

"...So we lost to Rikkai but it was still fun! Fuji's gotten really really good and it was kinda scary. I guess being in Rikkai rubbed off on him? He came over and talked to us after though. Inui didn't say, but I think he was kinda happy about it, too. Fuji and I kept in touch but I don't think Inui did and Oishi's so busy, he doesn't answer all my email but email's just not the same as talking. Maybe not for you I guess. =3 Anyway, write back soon!"

"...Playing Fuji-senpai wasn't too bad. I won't be able to make it but Fuji-senpai's going to be in Rakuten next month so you might meet him there. I'm sure Inui-senpai will bug you about it soon. Call me if you're in the area Buchou, I want a rematch. Fuji-senpai said to tell you hi, by the way."

* * *

><p>The next time they face each other across the net, Fuji is wryly amused to see the gleam of satisfaction in Tezuka's eyes as they shake hands.<p>

"You didn't say goodbye when you left," Fuji says, and Tezuka's hand tightens a little.

"There was no need," Tezuka answers.

It should annoy him, the unequivocal certainty, but that is Tezuka all over. Still, Fuji can't help needling a bit. "What would you have done if I didn't come? I met other interesting opponents while you were gone, you know."

There is a glint of something sharp and hot and challenging in Tezuka's eyes, and it makes Fuji's breath catch. "Then I would have gone back to remind you why you should."

Fuji laughs, and Tezuka's lips quirk briefly in return.

They will never need a goodbye between them.

_~Fin~_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** In French, _à deux_ sounds similar to _adieu_ ("farewell"), but means "being between two persons in intimate relationship" (Dictionary-com, my best friend~). The second scene is from ShinPuri chapter 38, with almost-direct quotations. Sending Fuji to Rikkai was 1) done by helga3 first ("There Without a Map" :: story id 2504545) and 2) actually one of Konomi-sensei's (unused) ideas mentioned in Fanbook 40.5 interview. I used emoticon and non-correct spelling/grammar for the parts in quotations because...well, we don't always talk grammatically in email, right? I figured it was more in-character that way.

Thanks, Neumegami, for the encouragement. And thank you all for reading. :)


End file.
